


Safe at Dawn

by heartsignal



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Princesses, Witches, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsignal/pseuds/heartsignal
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt "A princess accidentally wrongs a witch and is cursed so that no man shall ever love her. Fortunately, the princess is a lesbian, and is overjoyed. When the witch finds out her spell backfired she is furious, and goes to confront the princess. Except now that she’s a little calmer, the princess is super cute? Sparks fly, and not because of a magic spell." by writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com





	Safe at Dawn

“I dare you to go to the witch’s cottage and take a prize from inside!” Chaeyoung’s sister Alice said. She and her sister had been hiding in Alice’s room all morning. Whenever the castle was getting prepped for the annual ball they were forced to stay put upstairs as to not damage anything. It’s not like they minded anyways, it was the only place where they could be safe from the guards who stood outside the room waiting for a sign of life. In order to pass the time they played games. Alice suggested truth or dare this time.

“There’s no such thing as a witch or her cottage here. You know mom and dad only say that so we don’t leave the castle grounds.” Chaeyoung replied leaning back onto the couch.

“Mom and dad told you not to sit that like that. You’re a prin-”

“I know. I know. I’m a princess. And no prince wants to marry a princess who slouches.” Chaeyoung mumbled and sat up straight.

She didn’t really want to marry a prince, no matter how handsome he was. As a princess, she grew up being told how to act and whom she would marry. She always saw herself as more than that. She didn’t want to be like her mother, submitting to her father’s every wish. Always being treated as a second-in-command because the man’s voice mattered over the woman’s. She wanted to have her own voice. She wanted to let the world know that she loved women. But more importantly she wanted to make her own choices. She wanted to marry one. But alas, in this kingdom that would never be allowed. Especially not tomorrow night of all nights. At their family’s annual ball many suitors came from far-and-wide to ask for one of the princesses hand in marriage. While their parents were sure that this year would be Alice’s year, it was Chaeyoung they were more worried for. Every year her lack of interest in the male suitors would be seen as a ‘rebellious phase’ and that she would ‘grow out of it’ but now she was getting older and her parents were not going to be accepting that excuse for much longer.

Alice snapped Chaeyoung out of her thoughts when she waved her hand in her face.

“So are you gonna do it or not?” she asked.

“The guards are standing right outside the room. You know they would never let us leave.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to sneak out.”

Would Chaeyoung rather get clowned for a week by her sister for not doing the dare? Yes. But her curiosity got the best of her and she plotted for escape for the night.

❃ ❃ ❃

Ten o’clock and the castle was quiet. She opened her bedroom door and peeked outside. Not a soul in sight. She walked down the long corridor to Alice’s room and quietly turned the knob.  
“Alice.” she whisper-yelled. She walked in and sat at the edge of Alice’s bed. Alice came out of her walk in closet and bent down to tie her shoes.

“You ready?” she asked. Chaeyoung nodded.

Chaeyoung headed out first, peeking outside the door to see no one. She waved Alice along and they tiptoed down the corridor to the stairs. The worst thing about the castle was how old it was and how loud the stairs creaked with each step. Every so often they would stop to make sure no one had awakened. Finally they made it to the kitchen. They successfully made it out of the castle.  
Chaeyoung followed closely behind Alice as they left the castle grounds and she led her down a trail.

“How did you find this trail? What if there is no witch? Or worse. What if she kills me?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Stop asking so many questions. Just follow me.” Alice shushed her and pulled her along.

The further they went down the trail the thinner it got until eventually the trail was completely gone and they were surrounded by nothing but trees. Chaeyoung wasn’t scared of the forest but she wasn’t too fond of it either. It was late september and autumn was creeping in. Despite the darkness Chaeyoung could make out a few orange and brown leaves that had begun to fall in the path of the moonlight. She shivered, the wind had picked up and left goosebumps on her arms. She wishes she had listened to her sister when she told her to bring a sweater but it was too late to go back. About ten minutes after the trail had gone cold they arrived to a small cottage.

Alice peeked through the big window and smiled when she indeed saw the cottage was empty.

“It’s just how the story goes. The witch is gone but she’ll be back by eleven. You don’t have much time. Go in!” she urged her.

Chaeyoung twisted the door handle and found it unlocked. She looked back at Alice who was already stepping away.

“Please don’t leave me!” she whined.

“I won’t. I’m watching you from here,” she hid behind a tree. “Go on! Let’s get out of here quickly.”

Chaeyoung reluctantly sighed and pushed the door in. It creaked loudly, making her flinch. The cottage itself was dark but dimly lit by a few candles placed here and there. It was not very spacious. Almost immediately she ran into a small round end table, nearly knocking it’s contents to the floor. She rubbed at her knee but walked around it, making her way over to a bigger table that was pushed up against the wall. It was covered in bowls and held up a small shelf of glasses filled with colorful, vibrant fillings. She picked up a bright red glass container that read ‘ground velvet ants’. She shuddered and placed it back on the shelf. What would be a good item to take back?

She continued scanning the cottage which was mostly just filled with plants and shelves. Finally she spotted something to her liking. A necklace hung up in the back nearly covered by ivy that grew from the walls. It was a resin necklace with the moon and the stars inside. 

Just as she pocketed the necklace she heard the door unlocking. Quickly she dropped to the ground behind one of the many tables. Between the table legs she could make out human legs that looked nothing like her sisters. _It must be the witch_ she thought to herself. Her heartbeat sped up as she attempted to quietly crawl towards the door. Just as she reached it a chilling voice broke the silence.

“Going somewhere?” the woman smirked. Chaeyoung froze and felt the hairs stir on her nape. She stood with her eyes close, popping one eye open slowly to face the woman that stood before her.

She had been told the story of the witch a thousand times since she was a child. She had always put it off as some legend her parents used to keep her from leaving the castle. But here she stood, in front of who she assumed to be the witch. She looked much different than her parents described her. They said she’d be old with graying hair, a long pointed nose, claws for nails, who would ride around on her broomstick. The woman before her looked no older than 25, she had gray hair but they were streaks that ran through her long, black hair, her nose was not pointed, and her fingernails were as short as can be. She was actually very pretty.

“Who are you?” the woman asked.

“I am Princess Park Chaeyoung. English name Roseanne Park. I am third in the line of succession to the throne.” she presented herself as she had been taught. “But my friends call me Rosie.” she added with a small smile at the end.

“Well Princess Rosie,” she stalked over to her. “What can I do for you?” she caressed Chaeyoung’s face. 

“Uh, nothing. I was just leaving.” she awkwardly laughed. Chaeyoung held her breath as she tried to pull away but the witch squished her cheeks between her hands.

“So soon? And with a gift too.” she said, fishing the necklace out of Chaeyoung’s pocket.

“I can explain-” Chaeyoung began.

“Silence,” the witch stared into Chaeyoung’s eyes, never letting go of her face. “You dare trespass onto my land, come into my home and steal from me and think you can explain?”  
“My sister dared me to I’m sorry! Please let me go.” Chaeyoung pleaded.

“Oh your sister dared you? Princess Rosie has no mind of her own so she steals others belongings because her sister told her to?” she asked mockingly.

“Please I’ll give it back! I won’t tell anyone about this! Please let me go.”

“Actions have consequences sweetheart. Sit.” the witch pulled out a chair and dragged Chaeyoung by the arm, forcing her down. She bound Chaeyoung’s arms and legs then walked over to her cauldron. She began to mix ingredients from the shelves and chant in a language Chaeyoung had never heard before.

“What are you doing?” Chaeyoung questioned, fear evident in her voice.

“I know your annual ball is coming up. Your people always get drunk and stumble around the outside of my cottage. Some fool even broke in and smashed some of my jars,” she seethed. “And I know your parents have trying to find a male suitor to your liking. You won’t have to worry about that anymore. No man will come for you now.”

“W-what do you mean?” before Chaeyoung could protest the witch blew the substance from her cauldron in Chaeyoung’s face and she was out like a light.

❃ ❃ ❃

Chaeyoung awoke startled in her room. She glanced around then exhaled at the sight of her tall, pink walls and warm comforter. It must have all been a dream. 

She sat up in her bed and grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table. Her eyes widened when she saw the ligature marks on her wrists. She pushed the covers off of her body to reveal a matching set on her ankles as well. So it wasn’t a dream? At that moment Alice burst through her door.

“Oh thank god!” she breathed out and ran to the foot of Chaeyoung’s bed.

“You left me last night! Look what happened! How am I supposed to hide these?!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, thrusting her wrists into her sister’s line of sight.

“I’ll cover it with makeup! I’ll go get my cushion, get dressed, we have to be downstairs in twenty.” she stood and hurried out of the room. While Chaeyoung was asleep the stylist came in and put a dress on the mannequin that stood on the other side of her room. She stood and walked over to the bathroom, unconsciously rubbing at her wrists. Once she was fresh and clean she headed towards the dress and slipped in. She brushed her long, brown locks and tied it into a neat low ponytail. As she straightened her dress and fixed last minute touches her sister walked back in in a similar look.

“So what happened in there?” Alice asked as she covered the marks on Chaeyoung’s body. Chaeyoung recalled the event, feeling more like it was a silly dream as she told it.  
“But please, never leave me again.” Chaeyoung sent a playful glare at her sister. She nodded and they headed downstairs to join their parents.

The day went on as normal, spending their time reviewing and practicing for the night’s festivities.

Finally night came and in came all the guests. Men and women, kings and queens, nobles and the occasional jester came from kingdoms and lands far and wide for the celebration. As the guests arrived Alice and Chaeyoung were upstairs in their parents’ room preparing for the grand entrance. It seemed like they had been waiting an eternity by the time ten o’clock came.  
“I would like to present to you my daughters Alice and Rosie.” their father stated and immediately all eyes moved to them as they walked down the stairs. One thing their father had failed to mention earlier was that the ball was masquerade themed. They looked down from the staircase to see a sea of masks. 

“This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.” Alice whispered to her. 

Once all introductions and greetings passed it was time to open the floor. Kings and princes all lined up at Alice’s foot to get the chance to dance with her. Not a single one batted their eyes in Chaeyoung’s direction. It’s the witch’s curse she told Alice who had finally managed to escape the dancefloor for a moment.

“What?” Alice replied.

“The witch’s curse. She said to me that ‘no man would come for me now’. This has to be what she meant.” Chaeyoung explained. At the realization that she was finally freed from male pursuers she was overjoyed.

“How are you gonna explain that to mom and dad?” Alice wondered.

“I’ll worry about that later.” Chaeyoung said and walked off towards the kitchen. She squeezed through people, dodging and apologizing until she finally reached the bartender who refilled her glass of wine. As she turned around she knocked into someone, nearly spilling her drink.

“I’m so sorry.” the girl spoke.

“It’s all my fault.” Chaeyoung replied coolly, sipping from her drink.

“You’re the princess right? Your father is the king of this kingdom?” she asked.

“Yes. I’m guessing you’re not from around here,” Chaeyoung giggled. “Let me guess. You got dragged here because your brother is going to request for my sister’s hand in marriage?” she joked.  
“Something like that.” the girl shrugged. “What about you?” this time she sipped from her drink.

“What about me?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Why wouldn’t they pursue you?” the girl glanced around as if she was looking for someone. By this time the kitchen was mostly empty.

Chaeyoung just shrugged. “It’s better they don’t.” she replied casually, “I’m not interested in them anyways.“ she finished off her glass and set it down on the marble counter.

“Not interested?” the girl stared up at her. She was shorter than Chaeyoung and probably a few years younger too.

“It’s a secret,” tipsy Chaeyoung leaned close to the girl and whispered. “I don’t like boys.” she giggled.

The girl went wide-eyed and nodded, leaving a giggling Chaeyoung by herself. Tipsy Chaeyoung stumbled out of the kitchen to the bench right outside the door. A raven that was perched at the window flew down to the edge of the bench where Chaeyoung sat.

“Hi birdie.” she cooed. The bird squawked and flew away.

❃ ❃ ❃

The witch sat in her cottage waiting for the return of her raven. She shook with fury. How dare the princess be happy about her curse! She should have been miserable knowing she’d be a disappointment to her kingdom! And yet she was happy?

The witch lied in wait, awaiting the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the castle. She would strike at dawn.

❃ ❃ ❃

She made her way through the familiar forest until she found the trail that led her back to the castle. She had made this trip many times before. She remembered coming to the castle many times as a child. She recalls the last day she came.

_She was young when it happened, no older than three. Her mother was a good friend of the Queen as they had grown up together in another kingdom nearby. When the queen was to marry the king, she had asked for her mother to be the maid of honor. Of course she accepted. Since that day they were wedded the queen had changed. One day a war broke out between their kingdoms and the queen had betrayed her mother. Her uncle had been accused of stealing something from the king. He hadn’t but they would hear nothing of it. He was a peasant and so they sentenced him to the death penalty. Her mother had tried to stand up for her brother but the queen ordered for her arrest, preferring to betray her and keep her silence than acknowledge the wronging her husband had done. Her mother died awaiting her release. She had no choice but to avenge her mother and make things right._

With that thought in mind the castle came into sight. She covered herself in a cloak that would allow her to become transparent. She slipped into the castle through a secret door in the back where she used to escape for alone time. She made her way through the castle stealing small trinkets and food they surely wouldn’t miss. Finally she climbed the grand staircase and made her way to Chaeyoung’s room. The giant wooden door was covered in a cute banner decorated in flowers that said Rosie. She slowly pushed the door open and slipped inside, locking it behind her.  
She sat at the edge of the bed as the girl slept. She was actually pretty cute. The witch watched her inhale and exhale deep, even breaths. She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there just watching until Chaeyoung mumbled and startled her. She listened intently about what Chaeyoung was mumbling about as she twisted and turned in her sleep. She was talking about a pretty girl… she was talking about her. _She’s dreaming about me?_ The witch thought to herself. The thought alone made her blush, her heart fluttering. She shook the thought from her head. She was on a mission.

She sighed and stood from the edge, inching closer to the princess’ bed. She stared at her once more. Her face looked peaceful, a small smile on her lips. The witch reached out to caress her face and that’s when she awoke. Before Chaeyoung could scream for help she covered her mouth with her own hand and shushed her quietly.  
“You were dreaming about me.” she said matter-of-fact. Chaeyoung nodded slowly and wide-eyed.

“You… you think I’m pretty?” she asked. Chaeyoung nodded faster this time. She removed her hand from Chaeyoung’s mouth and stared into her eyes.

“Have you been watching me?” Chaeyoung whisper-yelled. She nodded sheepishly.

“How did you even get in here?”

“Through the secret back door.”

“You know about the secret back door?”

“I know a lot more than you think.”

“Who are you?” Chaeyoung asked.

“My name is Jennie,” she began and then recalled the tale of how her family perished at the hand of the king and queen.

“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung replied. “I cannot undo what my mother did. But tell me, what can I do to help you?”

“Nothing. I must avenge my mother.” Jennie shed a tear. “It’s either you. Or your mother.” she wiped the tear away.

“Kill me then if you must but please do not harm my mother.” 

Jennie scoffed. “It is laughable how you would die for your mother but she would have you killed in a second.”

“She wouldn’t!” as if on cue a loud banging came from outside the door. Jennie through her cloak back on and hid.

“Chaeyoung!” she heard her parents shout.

She scurried to unlock the door.

“What is this?!” her parents exclaimed. They held up a newsletter with Chaeyoung’s face on it. In big, black, bold letters it read “Princess Chaeyoung of the Kingdom of Auck lies with women.” below it in smaller font it says _insider source tells all._

“I can ex-” they wouldn’t even let her finish.

“How dare you!” her mother slapped her. “You lie with a woman and then you tell everyone?! You want to bring shame to our kingdom?” they hollered.

“But I didn-”

“No excuses! You must leave at once. We did not raise you to be like those peasants! We did not raise you to be anything less than a proper princess.” Alice awoke and ran to Rosie’s room but she could do nothing.

“Loving women does not make me less of a princess!”

“Like hell it does! You are banished! Leave now or I’ll have you thrown into the cellar.”

“Please! No!” Alice begged for her parents to leave Chaeyoung, promising that she would help her change.

“You should have been more like your sister.” at this Jennie pulled the cloak’s hood off of her head.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” her parents exclaimed

“You don’t remember me? You killed my mother and my uncle!” Jennie cried.

“They deserved it.” the queen barked. “You’re both just like them. No good peasants not worthy of the throne! You’re disgraceful!” 

Jennie lunged at the queen while the king lunged at Chaeyoung. Alice tried to hold him back but he was much stronger than her.

“Unless you want to go with the damned peasant you stop and go to your room right now!”

Jennie threw her cloak to Chaeyoung while she fought off the parents. “Go! I’ll meet you outside!”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Chaeyoung grabbed Jennie’s hand and pulled her away. The king grabbed her other hand. Jennie hissed and the hissing cockroaches that laid dormant in her pocket came to life, crawling onto the king’s arms. He screamed and stumbled back, calling the guards to get them before they escaped. Chaeyoung wrapped the cloak around Jennie and herself and they ran for their lives.

They made it back to the cottage, tired and bruised.

“I’m sorry about that.” Chaeyoung apologized. She grabbed Jennie’s arms and scanned the bruises and scratches her father had left.

“I’m fine. Nothing some herbs won’t heal. I’m sorry too.” Jennie sat on a stool, catching her breath.

“Don’t be sorry. It was inevitable.” Chaeyoung shrugged. She didn’t show it but she was hurt. Her family, her life, everything she knew had gone down the drain in a matter of hours. How was she to survive now? Where would she go?

Jennie leaned over and softly rubbed her thumb over the mark on Chaeyoung’s cheek. “Does it hurt?” Jennie mumbled.

“It stings a little.” Jennie stood and walked over to her shelves of jars.

“We won’t be able to stay here you know,” Jennie said, grabbing some of the jars and mixing some of its contents together. “They’ll probably come after us. This is the first place they’ll look.”  
“Where should we go?” Chaeyoung asked. _We._

“You want to stay with me?” Jennie questioned.

“If you don’t mind.” Chaeyoung replied. Jennie walked back over to her and rubbed her fingers in the mixture before rubbing it over Chaeyoung’s bruises and scratches.

“I’d like that.” Jennie said, voice hushed. She rubbed the same mixture over herself. Chaeyoung picked some up to help her.

“Let’s go far away. I know a place. But first get changed. We’ll have to leave soon.” Jennie shoved some folded clothes into her arms and pushed her towards an empty opening with curtains up. Chaeyoung nodded. While she changed Jennie packed up what she could in bags she had taken from the market nearby long ago.  
Chaeyoung came out in Jennie’s clothes.

“You look cute.” Jennie glanced at her quickly and smiled, packing up the last of her jars. Chaeyoung blushed and walked over to pick up some of the bags.  
Before they left Jennie gave one last look at her cottage before rubbing around the door.

“If they inhale it they’ll forget why they came.” Jennie explained when Chaeyoung sent her a confused look. They could hear the crunching of leaves and sticks meaning the guards must be nearby. They slipped the cloak on and hurriedly walked away.

❃ ❃ ❃

After what seemed like hours they finally stopped for a break. Chaeyoung napped while Jennie was the lookout. She stared at Chaeyoung again, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. Chaeyoung shifted but didn’t awake. She ran her fingers over the fading mark that covered Chaeyoung’s cheek. Before she woke her up again to continue their long journey, she whispered one thing to her.

“Don’t worry Princess Rosie. I’ll keep you safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first f/f oneshot I've ever written and I'm actually really happy with how it came out! I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always please leave me feedback and tell me if you liked it, things I could fix, etc. I'd greatly appreciate it!


End file.
